


Kid In A Candy Store

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Gabriel Loves Candy, Human Crowley, Human Gabriel, Human Meg, M/M, Relationship(s), Slow building Crowley/Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is the proud owner of a Candy shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid In A Candy Store

**Author's Note:**

> Lame sumary.. I know I fail at them.. Um I own nothing!! at all!!

Crowley, also know by his birth name.. Fergus Roderic McLeod. Owned a small Sweets shop just at the edge of town. He had loved this little shop, even as far as calling it King Of Hell Sweets Shop. It got a decent trickle of Customers that kept the shop open.. but nothing too great. His sister Meg had always complained he had the shop in the wrong location, and he never advertised it enough. He just rolled his eyes at that. He was doing plenty for his shop. Paying all of his bills on time, and saving a bit back when business wasn't good at times.

This all changed one day, when he was bring a new sweet from the back of the shop he decided to set up on a sampler plate at the cash register. When the front bell rang notifying him of a customer's arrival. Looking down the Isle where he could see the door. He frowned when he didn't see anyone. standing on his tippy toe's he tired to see over the isle..

Shrugging his shoulders he went into the back room to clean up after himself. Lifting his head when he heard something from the front.. furrowing his brows he listened a little longer when there was nothing he went back to cleaning up his work bench. This time he strolled to the front, when he heard then noise again

Peering out into the main store, he froze him place when his eyes landed on the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. The sun cascaded through the front window, setting the other in an angelic glow, his tawny hair hung loosely hitting just above shoulder length with a golden halo of light surrounding it, and toughs lips, upturned in such a mischievous smile that would make anyone believe he was up to no good.

He watched him lift one of the treats from the tray he placed out moments ago, and bring it to his nose to inhale to rich chocolate smell, before he smile grew wider into something more satisfied. as he slowly opened his lips just enough to allow the chocolate to pass. He nearly groaned, it was like watching food porn. The whole thing Sensual.. 

once the treat was gone, his tongue ran across his lips cleaning them from the sweet sticky brown chocolate that still covered his lips, his fingers next.

He suddenly felt weak in his knee's as he pushed himself forward to the counter.

"H-Hello." His voice deep and velvety Scottish/British accent.

"Hello." Came a cool response.

Crowley couldn't keep his eyes off the others lips as his tongue flicked out once again. His drop opened just a fraction, as the pink muscle sweep the lower lip before pulling back in. Crowley was practically drooling as he shook his head, and quickly rang up the purchase up.

The Tawny-hair male reached for another chocolate, but stopped mid way. Looking up at him he smiled, his hand hovering inches from the plate.

"Do you make these?" He asked, all Crowley could do was nod. "You got a real talent. May I?"

"Yeah! Take as many as you like!" he spoke a but more enthusiastically than he was meaning to. He looked from the cash register, to the other his mouth suddenly went dry.

Instead of repeating his actions of the first piece, he simply bit the corner off, and let it slowly melt on his tongue. before slowly letting it drip to the back of his throat, before swallowing the sweet liquid chocolate. one of the eyebrows shot up as he dropped his hand to his side, with the rest of his treat.

"So, How much is it going to be?" he asked that mischievous smile returning to his lips.  
"Oh! um.. " He looked at the register. "It will be 5.85" He smiled.

Gabriel handed over the proper change as he smiled as he waved and left the store. thinking that he was definatlly coming back to that store. While Crowley hoped he would be back.


End file.
